


我认识你有三世那么久(二)上

by sulisnape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulisnape/pseuds/sulisnape
Summary: Steve在酒店里醒来，他的一夜情对象给他留了一张纸条……





	我认识你有三世那么久(二)上

**Author's Note:**

> 第二世(退役军人狮子盾×雇佣兵冬)  
意识流  
没啥剧情  
爽完完事  
ooc属于我www

“哦…该死…” Steve 在酒店的床上醒来，看着凌乱的房间，发出了哀叹。昨晚他去了酒吧，喝点有点多，然后突然跟一个性感的男孩看对了眼，所以他们上床了。这是Steve 经历过最疯狂的一场性事，对方的精力显然跟他旗鼓相当，翻来覆去折腾了一整夜。

Steve 穿上衣服，突然瞥见了床头的纸条，纸条上写着：你很棒，我喜欢你！下次有机会我想跟你再来一次。落款是J.B.“哇哦，大胆的男孩。” Steve 耸耸肩把纸条塞进了裤兜。

“嘿，Cap，你迟到了。” Tony对着推门进来的Steve 挑眉。“哦，对不起，我睡过头了。”Steve 显然是跑过来的，剧烈地起伏着胸膛。“哦，我们的Cap退休过后学会赖床了吗？” Clint像是发现了新大陆。“赖床可不是个好习惯，Steve 宝宝。” Natasha调笑着把水递给Steve ，“哦，老天，你们就不要再取笑我了，没有特殊情况我是不会赖床的。” 喝完水的Steve 无奈的看了眼前复仇者小队的成员们，迟到王Thor 显然还没到。

“哦，我想我知道Cap为什么会赖床了。” 前复仇者小队的技术人员Bruce眼尖的看见了Steve 脖子上的牙印。“看来我们的Cap昨晚有一个美妙的夜晚啊。” “真不知道是哪个幸运的姑娘。” Tony 和Clint你一言我一语地调侃着他们的老队长。“你们别再取笑我了，Tony，你的脖子比我的更壮观，而且昨天跟我上床的也不是什么姑娘。” Steve 想到昨晚的男孩笑出了声。“Steve，看你这个表情你还挺喜欢那个甜心的对吧？” Natasha把手搭上Steve 的肩。“他很棒，但是我甚至不知道他的名字。” Steve 掏出裤兜里的纸条给Natasha看，一边的成员们也凑上来看。“这可真是个甜心男孩。” Tony 撞了撞Steve 的肩。“放心吧Cap，你们一定有机会再见面的。” Clint也撞了Steve 的肩。

“呃…Thor 怎么还没到？” Bruce 在一旁出声。“对啊，这个傻大个今天怎么迟到了那么久？” Tony 话音刚落，Thor 就推门走了进来，他看起来比Steve 还要狼狈，裸露的手臂上被划了好几道刀口，脸上还有一到弹痕，正在往外渗血。“天呐Thor ，你遭遇了什么？” 前复仇者小队的成员将Thor 围住。

“我遇到一个雇佣兵，他说有人在猎杀的榜上出了高价要杀我，然后我们打了一架，他很强，不过我把他甩掉了。” Thor 喝完桌子上的水才渐渐缓过来。“是这个榜吧？” Tony 在电脑上敲出一个页面，榜首是悬赏Thor 的通告，发起人是…Loki 。复仇者小队的成员都知道Thor 与Loki 的关系，对他投以同情的目光。“哦…我怎么会有这样的弟弟。” Thor 头疼的捂住了脑袋。“那么，追杀你的是哪一个？” Tony 又敲出一个页面，上面有注册过的雇佣兵们的信息。“我看看…是这个哥们儿。” Thor 指着位列榜首的那个人。“Winter Soldier ，战绩No.1，业务能力一等，啧啧，傻大个，你麻烦大了啊。” Clint撇嘴。Steve 在一旁不可置信的眨了眨眼，又凑近了点。“他好像是我昨晚的上床对象…” Steve 话一出，复仇者小队集体沉默。“Cap，你厉害。” Tony诚心的赞美了Steve ，开始寻找Winter Soldier 的信息。

“他叫James Barnes ，21岁，是个…大学生。Cap，你真的睡了一个男孩。” Tony 眼神复杂地看着Steve ，而Steve 简直无地自容，自己竟然睡了一个大学生…大学生…他怎么能是大学生呢？？“哦，可怜的Cap，居然被一个学生拐上了床。” Clint在一旁补刀。“老天，我跟他整整差了20岁！” Steve 简直要疯掉了。“嘿！Steve ！他可是一个雇佣兵，虽然他年纪小，但他可不是普通的大学生，振作起来，你还有机会。” Natasha 对Tony 和Clint甩了一个眼刀。“哦，Nat，我想一个人静静，今天就这样吧。” Steve 推门走了出去，留下复仇者们面面相觑。“他就这么走了？” Tony 无辜的眨眨眼，“闭嘴，都怪你，还有你！” Natasha 对Tony 和Clint甩了第二个眼刀。“嘿伙计们，我有办法帮Cap。” Bruce 在一旁出声。“我们也可以在那个什么榜上发个通告悬赏Cap，指名他的那位小男孩去，我相信Cap不会让他的小男孩真的伤到他的。” “你是个天才！” 复仇者们赞美。

Steve 这几天总感觉有人跟着自己，起先他没有太在意，可是他连上厕所都感觉有人在盯着自己，当他回头寻找那个跟踪狂的时候那种感觉又消失了。Steve 很纳闷地跟复仇者们说起这件事，复仇者们对视一眼，满眼的喜闻乐见。“放宽心Steve ，说不定只是一个狂热的粉丝。” Natasha 眼中带着笑意。“希望不要有什么麻烦。” Steve 耸肩。

Steve 是个乌鸦嘴，当天晚上他就遇到了麻烦。他警觉的感到有人翻进了他的卧室，站在他的床边，Steve 努力放松身体躺在床上，想看看这个人到底要搞什么幺蛾子。等了半天，那个人在床上坐了下来，Steve 清晰的感觉到他在看着自己。然后有一双手突然摸上了Steve 的…胸……真的遇到狂热粉丝了？？Steve 一把抓住吃他豆腐的人，翻身把他压在了身下。

“我以为你要一直装下去等我把你吻醒呢，睡美人。” 身下的人发出了熟悉的声音，是James Barnes 。“是你？” Steve 有点懵。“你…你怎么在这儿？我是说…呃，你怎么会？” Steve 有点语无伦次。“我来杀你，Mr.Rogers.” “哈？” Steve 无辜的眨眨眼。“你和那个Tony Stark有什么仇？他花了重金指名要我来杀你。” Steve 头疼的捂住了脑袋。“哦，男孩，你大概是被耍了，Tony Stark 是我以前的队友，就在上周我们还在一起聚会。” “这么说我被人耍了？” James对Steve 挑眉。“男孩，你接下一个任务之前应该先查查雇主的身份。” Steve 用不赞成的眼神望着身下的人。“你可以叫我Bucky，Steve~” Bucky用大腿夹住Steve 的腰磨蹭，Steve 呼吸一滞。“你的好战友耍了我，你得补偿我。”Bucky 暧昧的看着Steve 。“你想要我怎么补偿你？” Steve 直直的看着Bucky，“哦，Steve，你知道怎么做的…” Bucky用手指在Steve 身上画圈，Steve 一把抓住他的手，低头狠狠地吻了他。

两个赤裸的身影在在床上难舍难分的纠缠着，他们的运动太过激烈以至于双双滚到了床下。Steve 想把Bucky 带回床上，被Bucky拽了回来。“别管这些，专心点，大狮子。” Bucky 迫不及待的坐在了Steve 身上，俯身含住已经抬头的小Steve ，卖力的吞咽起来。“哦Bucky …” Bucky 的口活很好，Steve 爽得浑身都在颤抖。Bucky用他勾人的眼神看着Steve ，伸出舌头色情的把小Steve的柱体从上舔到下，极具挑逗性地吸吮Steve 的囊袋。Steve 忍不住了，他一把将Bucky压在身下，顺势拉开了Bucky 的腿，Bucky 两腿间的风景被Steve 一览无余。

“你有润滑剂吗？” Bucky 对Steve 挑眉，“没有…但是总会有办法的不是吗…”Steve把头埋进Bucky 两腿间舔吮他的穴口，舌头在穴道里进进出出模仿性交的样子。“啊…Steve…快点……” Bucky 难耐的扭动身体。“别着急，不把准备工作做好你会受伤的。” Steve 不紧不慢地把手指伸进Bucky 的穴道翻搅，Bucky 被他折磨得头皮发麻，死死咬住嘴唇抑制即将溢出的呻吟。

“我要进去了。” Steve 终于为Bucky做好了润滑工作，将他的性器抵在Bucky 的穴口上蓄势待发。“哦，Fuck，你还在等什么？” Bucky 动了动屁股磨蹭抵在他穴口的大家伙，Steve 猛的插了进去。“哦——” Bucky 措不及防被一顶到底，狠狠地在Steve 背上抓出两道印子。Steve 缓慢地在Bucky 的穴道里进出着，Bucky 在他身下发出让人遐想的喘息。在Steve 擦过某一点的时候，Bucky 突然发出了甜腻的声音，Steve 开始狠狠地撞击那一点。“ahh…Steve…ahhh…你真棒……” Bucky 努力迎合着Steve 的节奏，冰凉的地板被他们的体温摩擦得温热，他们忘情的接吻，忘情的呻吟，在火热的缠绵中一同到达了高潮。

Steve 抱着Bucky 来到床上，Bucky 轻轻弹了弹刚刚释放过的小Steve ，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。“你还能再为我硬起来吗？” Bucky 对Steve 展开一个笑容。“当然，Bucky，它随时随地都能为你硬起来。” Steve 抓住Bucky 的脚踝把它扛上肩，在Bucky 的大腿内侧咬出一串牙印。“再来一次？” Bucky 用小腿摩擦Steve 的颈侧，“是的，我们应该再来一次。” Steve 笑着把他的大家伙插进了Bucky 体内……

夜还很长。

第二天Steve 在床上醒来，Bucky 躺在他的怀里睡得正熟。Steve 小心地亲了亲Bucky 的额头。“唔…Steve？” Bucky 刚起床的声音软软的，狠狠地击中了Steve 的心脏。“早上好，Bucky。” Steve 温柔的亲吻Bucky 的嘴唇。“早上好，Steve。” Bucky 笑着回应Steve 的吻。“Bucky…我有个问题想问你…” “哦，请讲。” “你…你真的是个大学生？” Steve 还是很在意这个事情。“什么？大学生？你…你调查我？” Bucky 眨着无辜的大眼睛望着Steve ，“我…我只是…” Steve 语无伦次地想解释什么，“嘿！嘿！Steve，别紧张，我并不介意这个，我并不是大学生。” Bucky 好笑的看着眼前不知所措的男人。“你？你不是大学生？？” Steve 惊讶的表情让Bucky 笑出了声。“既然你调查了我，那么你应该知道我是做什么的，一个雇佣兵怎么可能是大学生呢？” “哦…那真是…Bucky，虽然我们才见过两次面，但是我总觉得我们在很久以前就认识了，你愿不愿意和我在一起？我是说，做我的男朋友？” Steve 忐忑地等着Bucky 给他回答。Bucky 伸手握住了他的手，“这可真奇妙，我也觉得我们很久以前就认识了，你身上有一种很熟悉的感觉，我当然会答应你，男朋友。” Bucky 的笑脸绝对是Steve 这辈子见过的最好看的笑脸。

“所以21岁也是假的？” Steve 好奇Bucky 的年龄。“是的，实际上我24岁。” “……我觉得我在犯罪。” Steve 捂住了脸，“现在你可别想反悔…” Bucky拉下他的手吻住了Steve ，“我怎么会……” Steve 把Bucky 紧紧抱在怀里，就像抱着全世界……

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢点进来的每一个人www


End file.
